Adam Johnson
The Most Average Looking Man As far as faces go, his is very forgettable. Brown hair, brown eyes, clean-shaven, and young. You'll see hundreds of people that look just like him in your lifetime. He has recurring nightmares of strangers starting conversations with him thinking they recognize him as someone else. Venturing Semi-Pro hero After the police sanctioned raid on the Gadbury estate, Adam felt like he needed to change. It wasn't enough to do what was needed when it was convenient anymore, he needed to put forth an honest effort into this whole hero thing. The next day he signed The Union agreement. If you're gonna do it, go all out! Adam may not be the most well-rounded person, but if he's got one thing its drive. Perseverance is his middle name yet he's called stubborn more often than not. Either way, he'll finish what he starts. This city is my home. Adam has many memories of Cincinnati. Being born and raised an only child doesn't mean he was lonely, he can remember tons of times he hung out with the neighborhood kids or his cousins in his youth. Having roots that deep makes a tree stable but it also shines a target for the woodsman's ax. I'm still just Adam. Sure he can wield fists of thunder. Sure he can energize allies into action. Sure he can blast a dude through a brick wall. But all that doesn't mean he's not a normal dude, even with all the imperfections being normal brings. Enemies in High Places Publicly stopped a banking conspiracy? Check. Reported to work with a known anti-corporation vigilante? Yep. What about raiding a public figures estate and turning them into the police? Yeah, that's sure to put him on someone's list. Power Suite * Theme: 'Electricity ** Adam's powers are electrical in nature, and he's infused with electrical energy. Whenever he uses his powers, he creates sparks and bolts of lightning. * '''Primary Power: '''Natural Weapon ** Adam can wield crackling energy that surrounds his fists. He gains +2 to Fight while brawling unarmed in close quarters. ** '''Enhancement: '''Master Natural Weapon *** Adam's fists are deadlier than most. He gains an additional +2 bonus to Fight when unarmed in close combat. * '''Additional Power: '''Power Amplification ** By touching a super-powered individual, Adam can give them the boost ''Empowered, which they may invoke during any use of their power. He may only have one such boost in play at a time; if he generates another, the first goes away. If unused, the boost goes away at the end of the scene. Additionally, he always knows who around him is super-powered and generally what their power is. ** 'Enhancement: '''Master Power Amplification *** Adam can create an additional ''Empowered boost on top of the first. He may apply multiple boosts to a single target or spread them around. ** 'Enhancement: '''Lingering Power *** Anyone with Adam's ''Empowered boost gains access to the basic form of that his Natural Weapon. * '''Additional Power: '''Magnetic '''Telekinesis ** Adam can move small metal objects in his own or adjacent zones without physically touching them. By hurling objects around, he can attack with Will against targets in your zone. * '''Special Effects: '''Forced Movement and Area Attack ** Forced Movement allows Adam to move his target up to two zones when he succeeds with style on a roll that uses his powers. ** Area Attack allows Adam to attack everyone in a zone when he succeeds with style on a roll that uses his powers. * '''Collateral Damage Effect: '''Beserk ** Of course someone with thunder-fists has a berserk mode! If Adam falls into an incomprehensible rage, he becomes an especially deadly combatant, gaining Armor:2 and +1 to all attacks. Because he is in a berserk rage, though, he can’t stop himself from causing collateral damage. This rage lasts until the end of the scene or he chooses to end it. * '''Drawback: '''Modern tech just doesn't like me. ** Like a walking, talking nexus of electrical activity, Adam finds that he and most electronics don't get along. As a matter of necessity, Adam always makes sure to carry his yellow rubber gloves with him. Additional Stunt(s) * '''Shockwave: '''Once per scene Adam can clap his hands together sending out a concussive wave of electrical energy throughout the battle, allowing him to reset the turn order as if he was going first on a new turn. Category:Characters